


the cat that ate the canary

by Skyepilot



Series: Charm School [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Coulson is a dork, F/M, Flirting, Friendship, Gyms, Lust, Older Man/Younger Woman, Romantic Friendship, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, Skye | Daisy Johnson's Superpowers, Sparring, Sweat, Teasing, Training, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 14:18:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8059582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyepilot/pseuds/Skyepilot
Summary: written for #byebyehiatus for the prompts "Daisy and Coulson working out" and "Daisy comes back and she's at a higher Level than Coulson" and "nothing but pure UST".  Daisy and Coulson try sparring and make a few discoveries about each other.  Most of this conversation takes place in Phil's "talking to door's voice" and Daisy's stern "when will you open up voice" from S2.





	

 

"You want to tell me whose idea this was again," he asks, ducking as her arm crosses where his head used to be.

'May's," she chimes in, sucking in a breath. "She thought it would be good," she says with a gesture to him. "My powers, your hand."

"May?" he seems really surprised by that. He thought it came from the Director, so he could keep an eye on them both at once.

"Yeah," she says, then backs away, raises her hand towards him. "You ready?"

"I'm warmed up, yeah," he says, a little annoyed-sounding.

He feels her powers push back against him, lightly, the ripple effect moving across his face, along his arms.

It's embarrassing, but he likes the feeling of it, and he flushes.

"What?" she asks, lowering her hand.

"Nothing," he lies. "Go again, but this time, stop worrying about hurting me."

"I just wanted you get a feel for it, so you could work on anticipating it, _before_ it hits you."

"Sounds reasonable," he lies again, raising his hand, trying to ignore the tingling still resonating through his body, and he tries to shake it out of his limbs. "Come again."

He waves his other hand at her, in a taunting gesture, and she concentrates and then sends a burst at him.

The shield doesn't come up in time, and it sends him sprawling backwards, on the mats.

"Hey," she says, startled, kneeling down by his side as quickly as she can. "Are you okay?"

"Fine," he replies, taking her outstretched hand, and letting her pull him to his feet. "Just wasn't fast enough."

"You need more practice," she says, getting a little cocky, and biting on her bottom lip to see if he'll take the bait.

Cocky enough that he grips her arm, and twists, swinging his leg back behind her, sweeping her legs out from under her, as he pins her against the mats.

"What a dirty trick," she says, but her voice gives her amusement away.

He laughs quietly, with a smirk plastered across his face, until she pushes up with her hips to try to knock him off.

It wipes the smile off his face, instantly, and she's staring up at him, like the cat who ate the canary.

Blinking a few times, too flustered to speak, he has the odd thought about this being May's idea.

All the tension he's been holding onto since Daisy came back to the team.

_"You're even worse now that she's back. Jeez, Phil. Get it together."_

The fact that she's got higher clearance than him, that he's her subordinate, if you want to get technical.

And he's been acting like it doesn't bother him. Trying to adjust.

She tries the move again, and he pushes down against her with his hips, as she lets out a startled rush of air.

Her eyes have gone wider, and the moment has turned charged, excited.

Their relationship, this thing between them, it's changed again.

Whatever he thought it was supposed to be, who he is supposed to be to her, he isn't.

Hard as hell to navigate, to figure out where he fits in now.

What he really has left to give her at this point.

He's beginning to wonder if he's been missing it all of these years.

His mind has gone into overdrive, and he watches her chest rise and fall, watches her follow his eyes as he looks at her body beneath his.

Beautiful, perfect, strong, brave, _amazing_ Daisy Johnson.

She wriggles her wrists a little to get his attention.

Freeing her hands, he stops and doesn't make any further gestures that might give him away.

There's really no way to hide part of the evidence, wearing these crummy SHIELD sweatpants. _If_ there's even a graceful way out of this.

Part of him isn't sure he wants out of it, but he doesn't know how to ask-

"You've finally caught me. Phil."

He furrows his brow, wondering what the hell that's supposed to mean.  How does she do that?  At all other times, it's awesome, but not right now.

"If I wanted you off me, though, I could use my powers."

And just like that, she's giving him a way out.

"Do it," he challenges. "That's what we're here for, isn't it?"

"Why don't you give me a reason?" she taunts.

Rather than think about how _loaded_ that sounded, he tries to be quick and go for her wrists again. At least _pretend_ he has some dignity left.

He's too slow and he can feel the waves, controlled, pushing back against him.

Not forceful, or rough, but as before. A caress.

His eyes screw shut, because this is only making it worse, and, dammit, he's starting to feel a bit set up here. Can't even control the moan that comes from low in his chest.

When he opens them again, she's wearing that cat-amused expression.

"Is this payback for all the times I've chased you?" he asks, surprised by the tension in his own voice, as he levels his gaze at her.

She gives him a tight smile, and shuts her powers off, without warning, and he falls forward, catching himself, but they're _so close_.

So close that he can feel her breath against his face, feels awful when sweat drips from his nose onto her chin.

"A little bit," she tells him, lowering her hand to wipe at her chin, then resting back on both elbows. Her eyes drop to his mouth. " _And_ curiosity."

"About w-what, exactly?" he stammers.

"You've been wound up tight lately, Phil, and you're not exactly the forthcoming type," she reminds him. " _Still_."

"No, I'm not," he sighs when her head falls back to the mat, as she lowers herself down. "I"m sorry," he goes on, as she raises her arms above her head in a stretch.

"I know you don't care about Levels," she continues, with a moan as she arches her back. "So what's this about?"

"We're-" he starts, dropping his head, willing himself to not think about how she sounds when she moans. "I'm not. It's just that...very good with-"

"Then maybe don't use words," she tells him, sliding a finger below his chin, until it rests right at the edge and she tips his face to meet her eyes.

"Daisy-"

He's practically begging. Not here, not like this.  He's not ready.

She drops her hand and then rolls to the side, as he moves himself to accommodate her getting out of his way.

Not, maybe, ever, because why is he so stupid?

"Daisy-" he repeats again, in a different tone, as she stands up from the floor and looks down at him.

"It's okay, Phil, really," she reaches to the shelf for her water bottle and towel, and tamps it against her face, unscrewing the lid while he gets up from the floor.

"Coffee," he blurts out.

"What about it?" she asks, drolly, with water in her mouth. She tilts her head at him, then gets restless and pulls her pony tail loose.

"With me?" he says, quickly. "Would you like to have coffee with me?"

"Is that conversation going to go anything like this one?" she warns. "Because-"

"No, it'll be better, I promise. I just have _things_ I want to get straight first."

She hands him her towel to share, pushing it against his chest, as he wipes at the drip holding on to his chin.

"You lied about not being flexible."

His mouth drops open, and he watches her pull on her sweatshirt, and start to walk out of the gym.

"I did. So, yes?" he calls after her.

"Yeah," she replies, tapping against the door jamb with her nails as she turns back to him.

"Good," he nods, feeling his confidence start to return. "When?"

"I don't know," she laughs. "After my shower?"

"Sure.  And I'll take a shower, also. In my own. Shower."

" _Smooth_."

"Yeah, I'm not smooth," he admits, with a shake of his head.

"I know," she says, sweetly. "It's one of the things I like about you."

"One?  There are others?" he asks, taking a step towards her.

"Later, _charm school_."


End file.
